


The Race

by Houseofhaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Tirion, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofhaleth/pseuds/Houseofhaleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm and Aredhel have an ill-advised race through the streets of Tirion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

'But I don't trust you,' Tyelkormo told her, frankly.  
  ‘It’s mutual. That’s why you need to get them to stamp the card at the west gate. And I will at the east gate - before riding around the home straight to the south gate.’ They sat mounted at the start line - the central square of Tirion.  
  ‘Is the route to the east shorter, or-‘  
  ‘You picked, Tyelko,’ Irissë reminded him, annoyed. ‘I let you pick. Want to swap?’  
  ‘No.’ He’d already planned out his route through the city.  
  Having a horse race through the middle of Tirion wasn’t technically illegal. It might be, after today. There was no law against it, because probably nobody thought anyone would.  
  His chest was strangely tight. Yes, we are going to get into trouble for this. Why did I let her talk me into it. Why did I talk her into it. Why are both of us too proud to be the first to point out this is stupid-  
  The noon bell rang, and without hesitating a fraction of a second, he spurred his horse to the west.  
*****  
  He knew the market would be bad. He could try and plough through, but he’d opted to skirt it slightly. The streets were narrower here, but if they were clear…  
  They weren’t. He wove around carts, winced as people threw themselves into doorways (why so melodramatic, he was miles away from even brushing them) and did his best to look like an emergency was happening rather than a race.  
  This is taking far too long. It _is_ an emergency.  
*****  
  Once past the market he bore south, to avoid the hill. Too high a chance of being seen by a family member in that district…then again, he’d lost more time than he thought. Could he really take the time to go around, on the off-chance he might be spotted…?  
  He turned his horse decisively, and rode into dangerous waters.  
*****  
 _Worst. Shortcut. Ever._  
  ‘So…you decided to race through the city?’ Macalaure checked, still confused. Tyelko was almost trembling with the need to be riding, she’s getting ahead don’t you understand??? He shouldn’t have let Macalaure stop him, but he’d hugely underestimated Macalaure’s nerve. Who would just calmly back their horse into his path, and wait for him to chicken out first? Honestly he didn’t know whether to be furious or in awe.  
  ‘Because you know it’s quicker to just ride to the south gate from here?’ Macalaure said.  
  ‘We both signed these cards and I need to get mine stamped at the west gate. Now. So move.’  
  Macalaure gave him a pitying look. ‘The customs stamps are the same at every gate.’  
  ‘Yes but they don’t let goods in at the south, so they don’t keep a stamp - I checked that, give me some credit.’  
  ‘Their headquarters are two streets away, though. The stamps only exist to impress Teleri traders, they won’t care if you ask to stamp a card,’ Macaluare pointed out.  
  ‘Wait - why are you helping me?’  
  ‘I’m not,’ said Macalaure, moving his horse aside. ‘I didn’t see you. And if you don’t beat her, I have no interest in seeing you for at least a week.’  
*****  
  Just as he was reaching the south gate, a flash of white appeared to the left. Noooo…  
  Yes. It was her, riding hard for the south gate, from completely the wrong direction, and far, far earlier than was possible if she followed her route. The lying…cheating… _Finwion!_  
  And she was ahead. In desperation, he reached for his last resort - a water skin - stood in the stirrups, and threw it hard at her head.  
  It hit with a satisfying _ÞWUP_ , and she let out a scream. He went cold as she sagged over the horse. ‘Irissë?’ He slowed-  
  She sat up suddenly, and put on a burst of speed, leaping out ahead of him, and charging through the gate.  
*****  
  ‘Alright but you didn’t win,’ he told her.  
  ‘I can’t believe you fell for the “Oh I’m hurt” routine _again,’_ she laughed.  
  ‘Where’s your stamp, then?’ he demanded. ‘You didn’t go to the east gate.’  
  ‘No more than you went to the west - how did you do it?’  
  ‘Aha, none of your concern.’ If she’d planned to cheat from the start, he was going to pretend he had too. ‘Anyway, it’s a stalemate.’  
  ‘You can believe that if you want. How many people do you think saw you?’  
  ‘Are you serious? Everyone. Everyone saw us.’  
  She sighed. ‘Why did you have to keep pushing, Tyelko. You just couldn’t let it go, couldn’t have said it was stupid-‘  
  ‘Neither did you!!’  
  ‘True.’ She looked at him sidelong, and her mouth softened into an almost-smile. For a moment he thought she was going to say - good race, cousin. I love spending time with you.  
  Perhaps she was thinking it, but unsurprisingly what she said was, ‘Well, if my father finds out, he’ll try to kill you first, and at least I can use that time to get away. You’re useful after all. Knew there was a reason I’m friends with you.’

**Author's Note:**

> "ÞWUP"- did you enjoy the Fëanorian sound effect because quite honestly I thought it was the best bit.


End file.
